Halcandra's Incarnation
by Tsutarja-cuteness101
Summary: A child is created, connected to the planet they are born on. It's lonely and empty at first, but, soon, some visitors arrive to liven things up... Gijinka universe, sister fic to Pop Star's Incarnation. (Rating may change) Going to be a MagolorxKirby fic in later chapters
1. Prologue

The creature paced around, barely hovering over a pit of lava...or, rather, the mouth of a volcano that could erupt at any given moment.

But he was not afraid.

Though he had never touched magma before, he knew it couldn't hurt him.

The entire planet around him was completely barren, except for several volcanoes protruding from the surface.  
Surely the only things here could not hurt him...?

Leaving his spot and wandering off, he already knew he wasn't going to find anything, or anyone.  
He was the only person here, he could sense it.

...Where was he? Why was he the only one here?  
The place felt unbearably lonely...

Wouldn't anyone come to a barren rock like this? Even if it was just to come take him away from this place...or to lecture the appearance.  
Any contact would be nice.

...Was there anyone alive, besides him? Was there anything beyond this land he was circling?  
He surely couldn't be all alone in creation?

His belly growled, interrupting his thoughts.  
He put a hand on it, confused. Why did it make that noise? Why did it feel funny now?

He glanced around, ears perked curiously.  
A river of lava was leaking down the side of a nearby volcano...  
...that appeared to really be the only thing here.

Maybe that's what possessed him to go over, cup some lava into his hands...and try to drink it.

He had underestimated how hot the liquid would be, or how difficult it'd be to swallow.  
Trying to do so easily began to clog his throat, and made his eyes water.  
...yet, he managed.

Not only that, but he felt brave enough to do it multiple times, until he felt full.

Once he was done, he curled up on the warm ground, and drifted off to sleep, ignoring how his throat burned.

...and that became a pattern. A routine, of sorts, though he didn't know what that was.

He'd wake up every day, go wandering, eat, then fall back asleep, with a belly full of molten rock.  
There wasn't really much else to do here...

He was all alone...  
And he easily adjusted to that fact; as much as he hated, he was the only thing alive on this world. There was simply no one else, and no way to leave.

...How many days passed like that? How long was he alone?  
Long enough that he stopped thinking, and became numb to it.

There was no point in letting his mind wander, no one was coming, ever.  
No one...


	2. Chapter 1 (Mama and Papa)

_yes, i'm aware the two new characters didn't get described  
_ _i kinda missed my chance ^^; where it wouldn't seem odd  
unless i figure out a different place for it, they'll probably be described in Pop Star's Incarnation_

 _also, who they are, exactly, will be revealed later on  
the people in this story aren't quite as random as they probably seem_

* * *

Finally, a planet with a clean slate.  
Someplace where they could build their own society, or...well...anything they wanted, without disturbing the peace of any living creatures.

They touched down on it, and one stepped out...  
...immediately pausing at golden brown blot in the distance, not too far from the ship

So, this planet had life after all...? Unless...

"...Excuse me?", she greeted, startling the creature, which, upon closer examination, appeared to be a child of a similar species to them.  
If this was who she thought it was, the planet itself must still be in its infancy...

He turned around, staring at her with wide, frightened yellow eyes, his ears perked and alert.  
The child had lava dribbling down his mouth, and his golden brown skin was covered in reddish brown dirt.

That made her pause...before awkwardly trying to continue.  
"Are you all alone here...?"

He tilted his head.

"...do you understand me...?"

...Upon deciding this child, though completely sentient, really couldn't speak, nor ever had contact with someone before, she took him in, carefully corralling him into the ship.

From there, she bathed him, quickly discovering he couldn't handle cold well, then dressed him in an outfit similar to their own.

Once that was over with, she started showing him around...though he quickly got excited and accidentally rushed into a friend, promptly hiding behind her when he realized it.

"Who's this?", the friend asked, watching the little boy curiously.

"I found him outside, trying to eat some magma. I think he might be the planet's incarnation, but he can't speak yet."

"-Magma!? Does he _want_ to die!?"

"Ma...ma..."

"I don't think there's anything else to eat on this planet..."

"...mag...o...?"

They paused, looking down at him.

"Mago?" He tilted his head, looking back at the two.

They stared back at him for a moment, then...

"...unfortunately, it appears he's very cute."

"Yes, completely adorable..."

"Do you know what this means?"

She nodded. "Yes, I believe I do."

"...Your name shall now be Mago!", they said in unison, confusing the little boy further.

"Mago? Magoo?", he repeated, staring up at them curiously.

"Hehe, awww~  
I suppose we should teach him a few words first, then his name..."

"Haha, suppose so...  
Let's get on that, shall we?"

They taught him a few words, his name, then more words, until he could manage several good sentences, and then some...

Lil Mago turned out to be a very fast learner.

"What can I call you two?"

"-hm?...Well...  
How about you just call me Mama~?"

"And I can be your Papa!"

"Mama? Papa? Like...my family?", he asked, smiling a little.  
He had been questioned if he had one earlier...but he had no one...

Or, he didn't before now.

"Yup!...If you'd like us to be your family, that is."

Now he had these two...

"Yes!" And he hugged the duo happily, making a small, rumbling noise he wasn't aware he could make.

Mama squealed at that. "Awww~! Your purring's so cute~!"

"Purring?", he asked, snuggling into them.

"Yup! That's the adorable noise you're making right now~!"

"Oh..."

Giggling, the two snuggled him close, gently squishing the child a bit.

Mago giggled, trying his very best to squish them back.

...Then a thought occurred to him.  
"...why you come-"

"Why 'did' you come", Papa corrected gently.

He gave a nod, "Why did you come to this, um...this place...?"

"We came to your planet hoping for a place to start our own society and such...", Mama explained, carefully sitting down and pulling Mago onto her lap; Papa sat next to her. "...but we didn't want to mess with any creatures that already inhabited the other planets we've been to."

"Oh...  
...My planet? Society? Inhabited?" Was he asking too many questions...?

That worry was dashed when Mama simply giggled, smiling at him.

"Yup, this is your planet. A planet is...like, a large rock. A celestial body that orbits a star." She'd have to cover those words in a moment. "And this one belongs to you. We believe you're the incarnation of this place."

"As for society", Papa continued, "is where creatures live together, more or less in order and peace.  
Inhabited simply means that there's beings living in a place."

"...is my planet inhabited?"

The female giggled, and tickled the child a bit, making Mago give a squeal, then squirm and begin laughing as well. "You're here, aren't you, silly~?"

"Heehee!" He gently swatted her hands away. "O-okay, umm...what's an incarnation?"

"It's...mm..." Mama leaned back thoughtfully, glancing over at her friend.  
How to explain this one...?

"...it's like..." Papa paused, unsure as well.  
"...in a way, you _are_ the planet. You're its spirit, in flesh and blood." ...that wasn't quite right, was it...? But it was difficult explaining such a concept to a child...  
"...does that make sense?"

"um...I think so!" Mago nodded again.  
Or, at least, it would as he learned more.

"Alright..."

"Every planet has an incarnation", Mama piped in, "Usually, they have some kind of power, or, at the very least, influence over their respective planet. Though controlling that power is relatively difficult for most..."

Hesitating a small bit, the child began asking about more words, and his new family happily explained everything they could, until Mago peacefully dozed off in Mama's arms.


	3. Chapter 2 (Food and Pyro)

Mago woke up to the smell of something yummy, and followed his nose to the kitchen.  
Inside was...someone he didn't recognize.

The person was as tall as Mama and Papa, but they had lighter skin, and ruby red eyes, tattooed with a light green reptile tail on the upper corner of their left eye, and a light pink reptile tongue on the lower opposite corner of their right. They wore a dark green cloak with a scaly pattern on it, a pale cream scarf/cape that ended in a lizard "tail", tipped with red. Their outfit underneath was a darker cream, with an upside down flame pattern towards the top of the shirt. Their ears stuck through holes in their hood.

This stranger had been cooking something, but paused to stare curiously at the child.

"...oh...You must be the Incarnation Menta and Pika told me about..."

"H-huh?" Mago hid behind the wall a bit, scared. "W-who...?"

"The two you were with yesterday..."

"Mama and Papa...?" He looked around. "...w-where are they?"

"Off getting the others." She turned and got back to cooking.

"O-others...?"

"Everyone else, yes.  
Or did you really think there was only two of them?"

The child flinched a bit, ears drooping. He supposed he had never really considered that they wouldn't be the only ones...but...was that really that bad of a thing...?  
"...w-who're you?"

"My name's Pyro. Your 'Mama' and 'Papa' left me in charge of you while they're gone."

"...A...are you nice?"

Pyro glared at Mago, as though that was an intentional insult. Rather than respond, however, she merely finished cooking, and moved the food to a plate.  
"Go, sit."

He obediently sat.

Pyro put a plate of food in front of him, then got him a knife and fork.

The actual food was something he didn't recognize, though it had strange shapes; a star, a heart, and a bunny.  
Cautious of the new substance, Mago took the fork and poked at it.

"...They're pancakes."

"Pan...cakes...?"

"You eat them." The girl sighed, rolling her eyes. "You want some syrup? Bacon? OJ?"

"Huh?"

"I'll take that as a yes..." And she got a glass of orange juice, a strip of bacon, and a bit of syrup.

Staring curiously at his plate, Mago carefully picked up the bacon, and nibbled on it.

...It...didn't taste bad...

Strange, to someone who had only ever eaten magma before, but definitely not bad.

Putting it down, he reached to pick up a pancake-only for Pyro's hand to grab ahold of his own.

"Not like that", she scolded, "You're supposed to use the knife and fork."

"U-uh...?"

She stared at him for a moment...before sighing softly, and cutting the food up for him. "See? Like this..."

Mago watched curiously.  
He was supposed to cut it into little bits...? Why?

"There." She put the knife aside, stabbing a piece with the fork. "Now you can eat it." Then she let go of it, and the child slowly grabbed the utensil.

Occasionally glancing up at Pyro to make sure he was doing it correctly, Mago slowly ate the pancake piece.

"-!" Once he began, though, he gave a small squeal of delight, ears perked.  
It was so...sweet! That was the word, right? Sweet?

Either way, he loved it!

Pyro seemed taken aback.  
"...D...do you like it...?", she asked tentatively, as though expecting a more negative reaction now that she had questioned it.

But Mago didn't seem to notice that. "Mhm!" He nodded his head happily, taking another bite. "It's deli...deli...umm...  
It's really yummy!"

...That seemed to break her scary demeanor, as her expression softened. Her face turned a bit red...  
"Th...thank you."

"You're welcome!"

With that, he finished off his meal in peace.

Once everything was gone, Pyro took the plate, and fork, and knife, and carried them off.

"Sorry about the rude greeting", she said, nodding as he curiously followed her, "I've had some bad experiences with children back home...and I guess I was just expecting you to behave as rudely..."

Mago hugged her, smiling brightly. "It's okay! I forgive you, Miss Pyro!"

She giggled a bit, patting his head.  
What a pure little cutie...Perhaps he couldn't even fathom anger yet?

"...but, um...  
When are Mama and Papa coming back?"

"Well-"

As if on cue, the ground beneath them began to rumble...though the lack of discomfort from Mago clearly said it wasn't an earthquake. And that was if they didn't take into account the noise...

"-right now, I suppose!"

Soon, the rumbling ceased, punctuated by a loud click!

Smiling, Pyro put the dishes in the sink, then gently grabbed the incarnation's hand.  
"Let's go see them, shall we?"

"Okay!"

* * *

 _part of the reason this chapter took so long is because i was trying to finish the sister story's first chapter, so i could announce that in this one..._  
 _...not the best business plan, really_

 _but, yea, Pop Star's Incarnation's now posted_  
 _working on finishing Royal Befall now if anyone checking out this story is interested in that one. it...shouldn't take too much longer_

 _onto the actual story though, yes we're getting even more people. again, i promise they aren't as random as they seem, i'll at least try to hint at who they actually are in the coming chapters, please be patient with me  
also the two stories will intersect soon enough, if i can pick up the pace with my writing_

 _in the meantime, i'm looking for a beta reader right now. would anyone be interested...?_


End file.
